


Safe and Warm

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 days of Robron [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emphasis on hurt, Hopeful Ending, M/M, The Baby - Freeform, making it work, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 Days of Robron: Day 4 hurt/comfort + “I’ll keep you warm”





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Not really hurt/comfort but it popped into my head and while I was writing it I figured it kind of fit anyway... so here it is. It’s more ramblings on how Robert feels about the baby and one of the most angsty fics I’ve ever written. 
> 
> (And since I can’t write smut to save my life, I’ll cheat tomorrow and write something happier and fluffier with today’s and or tomorrow’s prompt.)

Robert looks down at the tiny baby in his arms, his _son_. He’s standing in the middle of the neonatal ward at Hotten General and can’t quite believe this is his life now. He’s someone’s _dad_ and he doesn’t know how he feels about that.

He was born almost 7 weeks premature, because with him as a father, this kid was never going to have an easy life. There had been an accident and Rebecca had been rushed to hospital where they’d had to deliver the baby. Victoria had all but dragged him over there as soon as she’d heard the news. Just when he and Aaron were starting to get their marriage back on track. Starting to work through their problems together, coming to terms with this baby and what he represents. The pain and hurt and all kinds of other complicated feelings they both felt just seeing Rebecca’s pregnant belly.

And now here was this little boy who depended on him for everything. 

A nurse had come to update him on his wife’s status earlier and he hadn’t had the energy to correct her. He also hadn’t listened to a word she’d said.

“You can hold him for a minute.” She’d said and had handed him the baby. “Sometimes it helps them to be close to their parents. Feel your body heat and heartbeat.”

Robert could only nod and stare at the boy. Apparently he was small but strong and they were optimistic. 

“Are you ok?” The nurse asks. Robert hadn’t noticed her come back. “It can be a lot to take in for first time parents.”

“Yeah, yeah... uhm.. shouldn’t he go back in the uhm.. thing?”

“Isolette?”

“Yeah. That.”

The nurse smiles at him. She’s friendly, a little too friendly.

“He’ll be alright for a little longer, don’t worry. We’ve got these machines to keep an eye on him. That’s what all the tubes and wires are for. He’s in good hands.”

Robert nods and looks down at the baby again. Not sure he wants to hold him but doesn’t want to put him down either.

“What’s his name?”

“Oh uhm... I don’t know.”

Victoria and Rebecca had been talking about names for a while and Victoria especially had been pushing him to get involved. He hadn’t. Only when Victoria had suggested to name him after Jack he’d put his foot down and said no.

“You haven’t decided yet? Oh well I’m sure your wife will be out of surgery soon and you can choose something.”

“She’s not my wife. We’re not together.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I just assumed.”

“It’s fi-” The machine the baby is hooked up to starts beeping and Robert panics. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

The nurse checks the monitor and gives him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry.” she says, speaking softly as if she’s trying to calm a spooked horse. “His body temperature got a little low. He’s not that good at regulating that himself yet. Just cradle him against your chest a little, let him share your body heat. You could put him inside your hoodie.” She suggests and tugs the zipper down when he just gives her a blank stare. She moves the baby so he’s laying oh his chest with his head over Robert’s heart and carefully zips his hoodie back up. “It’s warmer that way.”

“Right.” Robert’s head is spinning. He wants to protect the little boy with everything he has and at the same time he wants to run and never come back.

“I have to go check on other patients now. If you need anything, just push that button. And if you need a break, just put him back down in the isolette. The thing.”

“Right. Thanks.” he replies and carefully puts his hand on the boy’s back when she leaves. “I have no idea what I’m doing. You‘re getting the worst start in life with me as your dad.”

“I don’t think he’d be any better off without you.”

Robert looks up and sees Aaron standing in the doorway. Hands deep in his pockets, eyes red and chewing his lip.

“Aaron.”

“I was wondering where my hoodie had gone. Didn’t realise you stole it again.”

“Sorry.. I uh.. I put it on when I stayed over yesterday.”

“It’s fine. You look almost quite fit in it after all.” Aaron says, attempting to break the tension between them. They smile at each other, reliving the moment Aaron first said those words.

“Sorry I didn’t call... everything happened so fast suddenly...”

“I know. Vic told me. Well.. she announced it in the pub more like.”

“Yeah.. she’s pretty invested in this auntie thing.”

“Yeah.” Aaron agrees and steps further into the room. “Is he going to be ok?” 

“I don’t know. They’re optimistic apparently.”

“That’s good...” He takes a few more steps until he’s standing in front of Robert. “Can I see him?”

Robert pulls his hoodie and the blanket out of the way and moves the baby slightly so Aaron can see his face.

“He’s tiny. He looks like you.”

“You think so?” Robert asks. He hadn’t even thought about who he looks like.

“Don’t know... but that’s what you’re supposed to say, isn’t it?” Aaron says with a small smile. ”How are you?”

“Terrified. Afraid I’m going to mess it all up and ruin everything. Prove my dad right.” 

“You won’t. That kid is lucky to have you in his life.” Aaron tells him and carefully strokes the boy’s cheek with one finger.

“You didn’t have to come here. I know how hard it is for you.”

“I wanted to. I thought it might be easier or something if I knew what he looks like. Might... tell me how I feel. If I can stand looking at him and not think of you and her the whole time.”

Robert flinches, wants to say sorry again but knows they passed sorry a long time ago.

“And?” He asks instead.

Aaron sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

“I don’t know. He’s innocent in all this isn’t he? I can’t hate him... but I can hate the reason he exists.”

Robert’s face falls.

“I understand if you can’t do it. If you can’t be with me any more. I love you, so so much and I want to make it work with you. Make things right somehow. But if it’s too much for you... I’ll let you go.”

“Robert, that’s not what I’m saying.” Aaron says, putting one hand on Robert’s hip and the other on the baby’s back. “It’s not going to be easy. Not even remotely easy. And I’m going to have bad days, days where I can’t cope, can’t be near you or him... but I do want you in my life. I want to try make this work.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Let’s just... keep doing what we’re doing and take things slow. One day at a time.” Aaron says and presses a chaste kiss to Robert’s lips.

“Ok. One day at a time. I can do that.”


End file.
